blashcofandomcom-20200213-history
Blashco Resurrection
Blashco Resurrection was the last movie released during the third season of blashco 1.0, and is one of the only films not edited in any part by Asher Refailov. It was what inspired the blashco crew to continue on with blashco, and is among the rare films that were not primarily directed by Asher, instead being written and directed by Sean Forrest. It is also notable due to the fact that Resurrection actually had a script, though it was only followed for the first half. Production Blashco Resurrection was produced as the second and longest installment of a "return to blashco" trilogy, of which the first part, Revolution 1, completed post-production, though was never uploaded, and the final part entered production but was scrapped during editing. The only film released in this trilogy was Blashco Resurrection. It features the first screenplay used in a blashco 1.0 production, penned by Sean Forrest. It was also one of the only early blashco films to not be shot in one day, and much of the production of the short took place while Asher was in California, and was edited before he could return to Colorado. The film stars George the dummy as Asher when he was out of town. Very little is shot at Blashco HQ, though the bookending films of the trilogy were all shot there exclusively. Revolution 1 One of the rarest and most unseen blashco 1.0 productions, it essentially tells the tale of the Plaid-Dragon Alliance and how they came to kidnap Asher, the primary plotline for Blashco Resurrection, which was currently being written by Sean Forrest. The movie was never released and stars Haydn Winston and JP Stuart as the founding members of Plaid-Dragon Alliance, and Asher Refailov as himself, and includes a parody of a scene from Mission Impossible 3. Revolution 1 is among the rarest blashco films, and most of the crew has yet to even see it once. Both Haydn Winston and JP Stuart will not respond to questions about the film Revolution 1. Blashco Resurrection Production Sean Forrest began the screenplay for Blashco Resurrection in the early summer of 2006. This was the first time a screeplay was written for a 1.0 production. The first few minutes follow the script, then deviate. Blashco Resurrection is one of the only films produced during the 1.0 era that was not filmed in a single day and was shot primarily at The Forrests' house. The production spanned much of the summer in 2006, and much of it took place when Asher was away in California. Sean and Mikey manned the project and produced almost all of it with out Asher. Among the primary crew involved (Mikey and Sean Forrest, Haydn Winston, Alex Warren), other appearances include Asher, Brett and their father Scott Forrest and Cory Royer, a neighbor to the Forrests. Plot This season three film is widely considered to be the first blashco epic. It is among the most highly praised 1.0 films. It begins with Sean and Mikey Forrest relaying messages about Asher's kidnap. After the titles, Alex Warren speaks directly to the Plaid-Dragon Alliance via walkie-talkie. Haydn explains that they have kidnapped Asher due to the filth of films blashco produced. After realizing that the blashco website has been taken over by the Alliance, the three remaining blashco members vow to break into Blashco HQ and save Asher. Ironically, only one small flashback scene is filmed at the HQ. Meanwhile, Asher is taken prisoner and escapes through an airduct. Mikey and Sean pick up a majestic Alex Warren, and head to Blashco HQ. On the way, they are ambushed and an epic car battle scene unfolds. They crash and awaken on the street in front of the head quarters. While Haydn interrogates Asher, who is relatively unresponsive, the three heroes battle their way through the Plaid Dragon minions and make their way to Haydn, who they then kill, saving Asher and being able to return to play Halo. Commentary In 2015, Sean Forrest and Asher Refailov joined to record, primarily for fun, commentary on Blashco Resurrection, one of their favorite films made during the 1.0 era. The Return History In early 2014, Asher moved back home to spend time with his family and assist his grandma in Blashco HQ. In November of that year, Norma Jean Allen passed away and Asher was inspired to once more go through all the movies he had filmed at her house. This movie, which was filmed in full but had never been edited, was one of the only if not the only film that had any footage of his grandma. This inspired him to finish the edit and release the final new 1.0 film and only one since Welcome To Eternity. Production Shortly after the success of Blashco Resurrection, Asher wanted to make the follow-up and finale of the Resurrection trilogy. The film takes place entirely at Blashco HQ and stars Haydn Winston, Asher Refailov, Jordan Doig, Matt Tanner, Hayden Hough and has small parts by Mikey Forrest, Lauren Hough and Cori Royer. The film was shot in a day and remained one of the many unreleased films from season three until Christmas 2014, except for the opening with Haydn and Mikey singing "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" from The Lion King. During the editing of the final piece, Asher decided to take the soundtrack from one of his favorite video games from his childhood: Conker's Bad Fur Day. Half a dozen songs are used from the game and one song, Kuntry Musik by Matt Tanner's band, Tantric Picasso, as well as a blashco-themed rap song Slutty Butt Sluts that makes a small appearance are included in the final production. Plot The film opens with Haydn and Mikey entering the official Blashco HQ. Haydn wants to take over blashco because he just can't wait to be king, and Mikey finds this rather lame and decides to leave. Later, the triumphant return of Asher to his home is joined by Matt Tanner, Hayden and Lauren Hough. Quickly, though, they run into Haydn Winston who telepathically kills Lauren. The three proceed to the backyard and run into Jimmy Ford played by Jordan Doig. They converse and then enter the house. Matt Tanner's character mysteriously disappears. Jimmy is there again. They jam his gears somehow and exit. Haydn kills Hayden by unleashing Cori Royer's wrath upon him (in reference to Blashco Resurrection where a similar event occurs). Asher must now do battle with Haydn and after Matt Tanner mysteriously returns for one shot, Asher sends Haydn into a painting. The film ends with the song Kuntry Musik by Tanner's band Tantric Picasso (now defunct). After the credits, a blooper reel, a special finale set to a unreleased song from the Aladdin soundtrack. A montage of films that were filmed at Blashco HQ; clips from dozens of movies and at the end the scene with footage of Asher's grandma and a dedication and thanks to her for everything.Category:1.0